harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovegood family
Lovegood is the surname of a wizarding family. They lived in a house near Ottery St Catchpole in Devon, England, and thus close to the Weasley, Fawcett, and Diggory families. It is unknown if they were pure-blood or had Muggle as well as wizarding heritage. The Lovegoods were generally regarded as unusual by mainstream wizarding society, as they tended to hold and espouse belief in things most others do not believe in, often published in the family magazine, The Quibbler. The Lovegoods are related by marriage to the Scamander family, as Luna Lovegood married Rolf Scamander and had two children, Lorcan and Lysander. Family history The Lovegood family did not become well known until the late 20th century. They were still considered Pure or Half-Blood. They became very well known through their eccentric beliefs and by their role in the Second Wizarding War. Xenophilius Lovegood married Pandora Lovegood sometime before 1981, when their daughter and only child, Luna Lovegood, was born. They lived in a house which looked like a rook chess piece by Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. In about 1990, Pandora died when she was hit with one of her own spells. Xenophilius then looked after Luna alone, and she began attending Hogwarts in 1992 where she was placed in Ravenclaw house. ]] Xenophilius was the editor of The Quibbler, which was considered strange even by wizarding standards. Luna became friends with Harry Potter in 1995, and she helped him get an interview to be published in The Quibbler entitled "HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN". It was brave considering at the time, no one believed him including the Daily Prophet. Luna went on to help at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996. By 1997, when the Ministry of Magic fell to the Death Eaters, The Quibbler continued to show support for Harry Potter. Eventually, the Death Eaters decided to put a stop to it, and took Luna to Malfoy Manor where she stayed for several months. When Xenophilius was visited by Harry, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, he told the Death Eaters in the hope of getting Luna back. When they got away, Xenophilius was sent to Azkaban by the Death Eaters. Luna was later saved by the trio, and went on to survive the Battle of Hogwarts. Xenophilius left Azkaban soon after. Luna became a Magizoologist and married Rolf Scamander, with who she had two children, Lorcan and Lysander. Family members Main family Lovegood relatives Family tree Etymology Lovegood is a compound word and a real English surname. Behind the scenes *The Lovegoods were first mentioned to be at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. *﻿In the film adaptations, the Lovegoods appear to be Irish. This is largely because Evanna Lynch, who plays Luna, is Irish. Xenophilius, played by Welsh actor Rhys Ifans, used an Irish accent for the film to match her own. *Both Luna and Xenophilius had a chapter with their name as the title. *Both known female members of the Lovegood family are named after figures from mythology. Luna was the Roman goddess of the moon, Pandora was, in Greek mythology, the first human woman created by the gods. *Luna is the only known member whose name is not of Greek origin. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Lovegood es:Familia Lovegood fr:Famille Lovegood pl:Rodzina Lovegood pt-br:Família Lovegood ru:Лавгуды Lovegood family